Secrets
by riversongpond
Summary: Sky has been keeping a secret from his friends. One that will change everything they know.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you take of the freaking head set for once and listen to me?" Sky asks Deadlox who was currently messing with his head set checking to make sure it does not fall off as the do the latest of there crazy parkour maps.

"I will remove this head set the day you take off the jewelry." Deadlox informs Sky who laughs.

"Guys really, I think we all know what happens when someone steals Sky's shades." Jerome laughs chasing Sky around the room reaching for his shades.

"You know... That brings up a question I have been meaning to ask." Deadlox says as both Sky and Jerome stop waiting for the stupid question to come out of his mouth.

"What color are your eyes? I mean I have known you forever and I don't know."

"Actual that is a good question." Jerome agrees.

"Um... They are green." Sky answers suddenly brought back to the fact of why he wears shades in the first place. The reason being his eyes were slit.

"Are you Robin or something? Take them off so we can see." Deadlox jumps for his glasses only barely touching them.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-noooo..." Sky shouts as he is chased by the two. He jumps up to the next challenge not losing his footing once.

"Wow... I have never seen him be so agile..." Deadlox remarks in a stunned way as Sky reaches the next door.

The charm hanging around Sky's neck glows a little as he breaths deeply. His heart pounds in his chest not from the challenge but from the close call. He did not want to lose his friends because of what he was.

"_If they found out,_" Sky told himself, "_They would leave me._"

"Sky what the hell do you think you are doing?" Jerome asks watching his friend work through thoughts as the two slowly made there way to him.

"Winning." Sky says smiling at his friends as they make it closer to the door.

"Well I am going to come up there and kick you ***"

"Try to touch me, fuzzy." Sky mocks back sticking his tongue out for a second before quickly closing his mouth as he felt his split tongue on his lips.

"W-what was that!?" Deadlox asks looking first to Jerome who was also shocked then to the pale Sky.

"Nothing." Sky answers carful as to not show his tongue again.

"Nothing! Your tongue! It was like... like..." Deadlox trails.

"A lizard." Jerome finishes, coming out of shock after a minuet.

"W-what are you talking about! That is insane!" Sky laughs nervously as he looks away from the two.

"It is not insane. What the hell is up with your tongue?" Deadlox asks.

"Nothing is up. Lets move on to the next part..." Sky says as runs through down the corridor to the next challenge.

"Wait, Sky." Deadlox calls jumping to the last block and then began running after his friend realizing it may be a sensitive subject. By the time Deadlox got to the newest challenge Sky had already made it over to the next doorway.

"SKY, WAIT! I AM SORRY!" Deadlox calls to his friend who has already run through the door to the next room.

-Sky's POV-

I lean against the wall, sliding down it. I am now at the end of the map away from my friends and regretting my actions earlier.

"Why was I so stupid." I ask myself, "I had to stick my tongue out. I had to run away."

Closing my eyes I begin to bang my head against the wall. I think about all the times I could have told them... Tears run down my face as I question there loyalty. "Why didn't I tell them."

"Why didn't you tell us what?" Deadlox voice asks next to me. I jump, opening my eyes, and turn to look at him.

"Deadlox! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I say, wiping off my face on my sleeve.

"I am sorry, but what haven't you told us?" He asks in a concerned way.

"N-nothing." I reply looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on! It is not like your some kind of mob!" Jerome laughs from the doorway.

-3d person-

Sky's color in his face completely drains, his laughter faked as he responds,

"D-don't be stupid."

Jerome gives him a look, and not a good one.

"Ok, what is up? You are being really weird. You are obviously upset about something. What's wrong?" Jerome asks, coming and sitting on the other side of me. His furry hand touches Sky's arm as he looks to his eyes, even though he is still wearing his shades he feels as though Jerome can see into his very soul. His ambulate begins to glow as it tries to keep him from changing do to the stress his mind was experiencing.

"What aren't you telling us? You know we are here for you, man." Deadlox encourages.

"I... I c... It's just... So hard." Sky says looking to the ground his sunglasses fall off of his face onto his lap as he looks down.

"Hey come on it can't be that bad. I mean it's not going to end up with us getting killed..." Jerome trails thinking, "Right?"

"It's not like that... Just... I'm... I'm..." Sky trails staring at his lap as his green eyes fill with tears that drip down onto his glasses.

"Sky look at us, I am a nerd that walks around with a headset and Jerome is a freakin... I don't know actual... But he is fuzzy!" Deadlox says smiling at his own joke. "So come on cheer up, it can't be that bad."

"It.." Sky starts taking a deep breathe, "I'm not..." Sky trails off, still not looking up. Jerome getting tired of him looking down puts his hands on either side of Sky's face and lifts his head up to look at him.

At first Jerome is in shock, but soon recovers.

"What the..." He trails looking to Deadlox who seems to be as surprised as himself.

Sky quickly realizes that his glasses were in his lap, and puts them on his face in a hurry.

"Your eyes were... were... like a cats..." Deadlox trails knowing that means his friend is far from normal as he had believed.

"Don't look at me like that!" Sky yells, standing up and turning his back to the two.

"W-what is wrong with your eyes?" Jerome asks concerned for his friend.

"Nothing is wrong with my eyes. Nothing." Sky says partially to himself.

"Sky... You are a little more then a normal human aren't you?" Deadlox questions wanting to hear it for himself not just theorize.

"Y-yes." Sky answers turning back to them.

"What are you then...?" Jerome asks shocked that one of his human friends was not quite as human as he had thought.

"I... I'm a-" He is interrupted by Deadlox who has a theory he wants to say out loud.

"It has something to do with you necklace right?" He steps forward taking the ambulate in his hand and turning it over looking at it with curiosity as it glows.

"Yes..." Sky trails watching his friends for reactions. Then the ice breaks. Deadlox pulled on the necklace breaking it's chain and pulling it away from the surprised Sky. Deadlox runs several feet away from Sky before he feels safe. Sky lets out a gasped cry as he falls to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"Deadlox... How could y-AGG!" Sky lets out a yell as his skin begins to split forming golden scales. He grows and changes, closing his eyes tight as his clothing explodes scattering clothe everywhere, his wings and tail growing. The last change happens to his face and hands, his hair clumps together into feathers. His muzzle grows and he opens his moth slightly whimpering, revealing sharp teeth. His nails are replaced by sharp claws, which cut him slightly because his fists are balled in his pain.

Jerome had backed all the way to the other wall staring at the golden dragon that was just his friend.

"Holy f..." Deadlox trails, completely shocked looking from the dragon to the ambulate, then back.

Sky breathes heavily, finally retaining enough strength to stand up. Startled by this action Deadlox falls over.

"Don't hurt me!" He begs pathetically.

Sky is hurt by his friends words but a the same time feels like he wants to get even. His now pointed ears lay flat on his head, he walked up to his friend picking him up by the back of his shirt and sets him back down next to Jerome who was in a ball on the floor in fear. Sky lays down curling around them, waiting for them to figure out he wasn't going to harm them. But at the same time enjoying their fear of him feeling he was getting even.

Jerome opens his eyes a little and looks around to the dragon who was currently around him and Deadlox. Sky had his head on his claws eyes closed, looking as though he was sleeping.

"Sk-Sky...?" He asks nervously.

Sky opens his yes, lifting his head up to look at Jerome.

"Can you speak...?" Deadlox asks after coming out of his trance.

The golden dragon shakes his head, his brown feathers bobbing slightly.

"Oh... So yes and no questions... Is this why you wear you ambulate?" Jerome asks to confirm his thoughts. The dragon nods in answer as Deadlox hits his fuzzy friends shoulder,

"No dah. Don't be such an idiot, fuzzy."

"Hey! I take that as an insult!" Jerome yells.

Sky laughs at the two as they begin to argue over nothing. He feels glad to have friends like them. He even feels glad they seem to not care what so ever that he is a dragon. Sky yawns laying his head down again, closing his eyes his slowly drifts to sleep as the two argue.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since two of his closest friends had come to find out what Sky was when some of his friends met up to play jail break.

It is one thing entirely to wake up in a prison cell. It is another to wake up in dragon form. That is two horrible things to happen. It is worse to wake up in a cell in dragon form with one of your friends standing outside the cell in a wardens uniform and to be across from the others in cells who can't help you at all, because only two of them know it is you. For Sky this was a reality. Seto stood outside of the cell staring at the dragon. The visible faces of Husky, Deadlox, and Jerome peered at him through their own bars. Deadlox and Jerome's faces were about the same expression: Oh Shit.

As well as Seto and Husky shared an expression of: Why the f*** is there a dragon in Sky's cell.

Sky looked around for a moment before realizing he was still wearing his ever present shades.

"There is a golden dragon in Sky's cell... Wearing his glasses..." Husky said in shock. The whole room is in shocked silence for a moment, Sky trying to figure out what had happened the entire time.

~Earlier~

"Sky! We are almost there!" Deadlox cried excitedly as they open the door to the outside world.

"I noticed!" Sky says looking to one of the few friends who knew what he was.

"Not so fast!" Husky yelled chasing after then firing his bow at insane speeds. Sky dodges an arrow with pure skill, before running out the door. An arrow hit his medallion breaking the cain and causing him to fall. As they respawn Sky is starting to changing but Seto quickly jumps up as warden before anyone notices. Anyone except Jerome and Deadlox who rushed to his side to see what was wrong, just then Seto jumped on the preasure plate.

~Back to the present~

"Did it eat Sky...," Husky thought for a moment then came to a conclusion. "T-that _monster_ killed Sky!"

Sky's ears go flat on his head. One of his friends had just called him monster. Poor Sky's heart shattered in his chest. Deadlox face is in shock. He feared for his friends life at this point. Jerome was busy breaking the door on his cell to find Sky's to hear Husky's words. Soon enough the cell door fell open at which point Husky opened all the cells. Deadlox rushed over to Sky's cell opening it and rushing to his friend.

"Are you ok, Sky?" He asked quietly as for no one else to hear. Sky nods slightly, still hurt by Husky's words.

"Do you want me to explain to them?" He questioned next. Sky shakes his head vigorously knowing maybe if he could get out then just maybe they would not figure it out. Deadlox looked around the room to everyone, not seeing Jerome he wondered where the fuzzy had gone. Looking over to Husky he says,

"I don't think it ate Sky... There is no blood..."

It was then that Jerome did come back into the room. Walking over to the cell he looked to the window then to Sky, almost like he wondered if Sky could fit through. Jerome shakes his head the thought instead he puts a block of TNT outside of the cell. Deadlox quickly got up and ran out of the cell. Sky hid his under his claws as Jerome lit it. The following explosion caused all the bars on the cell fall off. Sky looked up to see Husky and Seto in shock. In a mad dash the golden dragon rand to the door like he had done so many times before. Seto shook his head once, coming out of the shock.

"Oh s***," he muttered as he also went for the door. All of the remaining cell mates followed after, Deadlox and Jerome praying that Seto did not catch up to the dragon. Husky wondering what would happen now.

It was a race to the jump that lead to the upper hall. Sky using his wings jumped up without hesitasion, forgetting that the only escape was now to small for him. As he reached the escape door it dawned on him.

"I am going to get caught."


	3. Chapter 2 page 2

Seto ran up the stairs to find a cornered dragon. Sky turned around to look at him, the poor dragons ears flat on his head at the sight of Seto. Deadlox was right behind followed by Jerome and Husky. Seto drew his blade preparing to attack Sky, who was desperatly looking around for a way to escape.

Deadlox and Jerome took action immediately sensing the danger there friend was in. Both now stood between Seto and Sky.

"Seto, put the sword down." The fuzzy instructed, arms out to say stop.

"It's a dragon, a monster!" Seto said having been brought up in the ere where they killed any dragon in sight.

"Hey! He may be a butter monster, but Sky is no monster." Jerome said, laughing slightly. Husky and Seto froze in place staring at the dragon now.

"Sk-sky?" Husky asked in shock. The idea that his fun loving pal was a dragon rocked all to the core.

The dragon who once was Sky, nods.

"Sky is a dragon. But he can only be human when he has his amulet. He is the last of his kind so he hides, you must understand he is not like other dragons...," Deadlox explains trying to help them understand. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Sky... Sky you ****ing bastard... How... How could you not tell anyone!? I mean of all the things to do Sky this was the most... Agg!" Seto finally released his anger on the poor dragon. Sky's ears seem to droop even more a this. The idea of his friend mad at him for being himself.

"Of all the ****ing things you had to be a ****ing dragon!?" Hr said taking a deep breathe after.

Husky stared at Seto in shock. It was one thing he never thought he would here out of the sorcerer's mouth.

"This is exactly why Sky didn't tell you! This exactly! Treating him like he has done something wrong when all his is doing is being himself! If anyone is a bastard it is you!" Deadlox said in defence for his mute friend.

"You know what... I won't tell anyone! Good bye!" Seto marched off after this taking off his wardens uniform tossing it to the ground. All watch in shock Sky's heart breaking, hoping Seto would forgive him.


	4. Challege

Hello, my name is riversongpond and I have a challenge, write a story with dragon Sky in it then tell me when you post it. Just send me a message or leave a review! I will love you to death if you do this! Also the more people who do this the sooner the next page comes out...


	5. Chapter 2 page 3

"Where is your amulate Sky?" Husky asks after a bit.

Sky thinks for a bit nodding to the too small door in response. Moving quickly Jerome heads to said dooor opening it and looking around, seeing the amulate on the ground near by. Sliding down the ladder he picked up the amulate, it's butter chain missing entirely.

"Oh Notch... Um...," Jerome looks around for the chain not finding it. "F****."

Climbing back up the latter was trouble. Jerome didn't know if this amulate had an effect on him or not and was not willing to wear it himself to find out. So taking in carefully he rapped it in a cloth and stuck it in his pocket. Climbing back up the ladder and into the room he handed the amulate to Deadlox , who looked at it curiously for a moment.

"Where is the chain...?" He asked finally, turning to Jerome.

"I don't know... I looked around for it but I couldn't find it... Sky do you know where it is?" The fluffy questioned looking to the dragon who had been quiet for some time.

He shruggs then flys down the hall

"Maybe it is in the actual prison..." He thought to himself.

With this in mind he ran downstairs and searched for his chain only to find it not there. This worried the dragon. Had someone stolen it?

-Back with the boys-

"What ind of dragon is, Sky?" Husky asks after a bit.

"Well... He says he is a breed called the Skydancers. Apparently they used to be like for show and stuff. But then when bad dragons started to attack the sorcerers and others dragons were hunted. Sky believes he is the only one left on this planet... I guess when another dragon is in it's real form he can sense it." Jerome explained.

"I just... I feel so bad for him. Can you imagine being the only one of your kind... I mean really...," Jerome gives Deadlox a look at his word.

"Have you ever seen another one of me. No. Good, now shut up."


	6. Chapter 3 page 1

Here is something I have been trying to explain. Seto is not a bad guy. I have said it more than once, he is a sorcerer. As you can see from the last chapter, bad dragons attacked sorcerers and so this caused Seto's hatefor dragons. So inturn you can look at him as a bad guy but really he is as much as a victim as Sky is.

~ River

(ps. The _italics_ is dragon language))

-Sky-

Sky stopped dead in his tracks as the sudden feeling hit him like a punch to the gut. He felt it, there was another Skydancer. He felt as whoever it was linked with his mental state. He could tell it was a girl just by the way there minds linked. It was like a fresh of breathe air after being starved of oxygen for a long time. He wanted to know where this dragon was, it wasn't hard to tell that she was close by and it seemed to him like she was curious too, so in a mad attempt Sky broke the wall. Rushing out into the fresh air he took a mad dash towards the link. He finally found himself at a stream, looking around desperately to find her. Finally to his joy and awe, a blue and pink head appeared out of the bushes, to Sky she was one of the most lovely females he had ever seen. She was pink, blue and purple all at once. It was like someone had taken his human girlfriend and put her in a blender and then poured her into a dragon mold. She was absolutely gorgeous.

-back to the boys-

A sudden loud bang came from downstairs as they jump up to see what had happened. There was a dragon shaped hole in the wall of the prison where they now stood gaping at it with worry, what was up with Sky?

Jerome instantly took off to find out, the fluffy running as fast as his legs would carrie him in the direction Sky's tracks led. Deadlox and Husky shared a glance before taking off themselves.

Jerome stood next to Sky in shock as he saw the other dragon. Her eyes darted to the boys who were next to the gold dragon.

"_You seem to have some, friends there...,_" She trailed watching them curiously.

"_Y-yes... These are my friends... Where did you come from?!_" Sky answers in shock.

"_If you are wondering about my human shape, I will not tell you. If you wish to have me as your mate I am afraid to tell you I already have one."_

_"Are there more of us!?" _Sky asked excitedly hoping more of them had survived.

"_No... I have a human mate. He is kind to me and is pleasing._" She responded with a sly wink.

"_Can I at least know your name?_" Sky begged as she turned around from them.

"_My name is Dawn. Goodbye now_." With that Dawn turned on her heals and left the four men to gape in awe.

"Who the hell was that...?" Jerome asked quietly. Deadlox and Husky just stood in silent shock, staring at the bushes where the mysterious dragoness had disappeared.


	7. Sorry

Sorry guys, if you saw I had updated but it was the same as chapter 2 page 2. It is just that my docs got mixed up so I had to fix them. Just so you know I fixed that page. Sorry again.


	8. Chapter 3 page 2

-later that day-

Sky paced his office at the Sky Army base as his friends watched with mixed emotions. After meeting the mysterious Dawn, they had made another chain for Sky's amulate so now here he was, in human form thinking.

"Is there any possibility it was _your_ Dawn...?" Husky asked with curiosity.

"Of course not! Dawn wouldn't lie to me like that! Shut up, fish!" Sky snapped back, his shades now reflected the open door as one of the cadets entered.

"Captain Sky sir, the squids have changed their borders and are now on the rise near the northern shore." lunakr124 stated, her wearing a similar outfit to Sky. Most likely one of his bigger fans.

"Send a small team of A list assassins over there. Use stelth on those retarded squid."

"Yes, sir. Also, miss Dawnables has just come back from a walk." She saluted before closing the door and running off to do her job.

"Well... We could ask her now...," Suggested Jerome from where he sat on the windowsill. "I mean... Even if she is not... You should at least tell her who you are. She is a goodfriend of yours anyway."

"I-I couldn't do that... besides... I don't _really_ like her... We are just really close friends." Sky said, being a dragon wasn't his only secret he needed to keep.

"Oh? Then why do you two act so mushy?" Deadlox asked brow raised.

"It is not important now. What is important is she is here and wether or not we tell he-"

"Tell me what?" Interrupted Dawn from the door.

"Oh, hey Dawn..." Sky said awkwardly as she entered the room.

"Come on, Sky. What is it? Is anyone going to let me in on what happened?" Sky stood in shock as he caught her cent, it was almost identical to the strange dragon from earlier.

Sky had only ever tried to telepathicly connect to any of his friends once before, but right now he needed to speek with them without Dawn knowing. So, as he normally did, just focused on there thoughts reaching out to them. Deadlox was the first one to actually connect.

'_Is she really a dragon...?_' Deadlox asked himself.

'_Yes._' Sky replied. Deadlox jumped slightly from where he sat, the thought Sky had just answered for him bothering him.

'_Sky...? What are you doing in my head!?' _Deadlox asked right as Sky was able to connect Husky's mind to their conversation.

'_Deadlox...? What the hell! Sky! What did you do!?_' Husky asked he did not react on outwards appearance unlike Deadlox.

"Nothing happened." Answered Jerome, who was not connected to the conversation yet.

'_Give me a moment guys... I am trying to connect Jerome to our thought conversation..._' Sky answered to all.

'_Sky... Notch... Did you do the mind thing again!_' Jerome asked angrily as he was connected.

"Fine, you guys do whatever you want... I am going to go get some food anyway." Said Dawn finally as the boys did not respond just kind of looked off in thought.


End file.
